


Virtual Sessions

by Hyacinthium



Series: Hyacinthium's Discord Shorts [12]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Begging, Consensual Kink, Consentacles, Dirty Talk, Eggpreg, Fucked Silly, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Mindbreak, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Virtual Reality, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthium/pseuds/Hyacinthium
Summary: Miu whimpers with her eyes closed and moans quietly. Her words echo within Kaito’s suddenly empty skull. Trapped with actual god damn tentacles? And Shuichi might be too? For what fucking purpose would anyone ever let that happen?Kaito stares in shock and dismay, “You... You're telling me that you made a tentacle monster and trapped Ouma with it."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What we all wish had happened. Clearly.

Kokichi blinks at the screen. The coding that he’s staring at had looked like him being set up for death. Key word being had, because as Kokichi looks closer and tries to keep his mind on track, it’s very much not. Maybe.

He steadies his breath and continues spying on Miu’s bullshit.

Then Kokichi spots something utterly unexpected that is actually perfectly within expectations.

"Oh! Ohkey...."

In this au Miu isn't planning on killing Kokichi, she wants to paralyze him and then see if her experimental tentacles work. To Miu's surprise, the boy enthusiastically agrees. Kokichi gets the oddest feeling that their secret indepth talks about kinks and fetishes has saved the day. 

Kaito just leaves earlier like in canon and comes back.

Kokichi is…

"HOLY SHIT," Kaito yells at the sight of Kokichi twitching and panting in his chair. Kokichi starts thrashing before becoming extremely still, whimpering and panting with a beet red face.

Kaito's jaw quickly drops as a wet stain grows over Kokichi's crotch. His hips start bucking again, and God it sounds like it hurts- The wet patch keeps on growing and Kaito can't look away. He barely even registers the near out of characterly obnoxious colors of Kokichi's underwear. 

Kokichi moans and his right hand spasms.

His bitten lips open up, releasing a heavy stream of drool, and the still hard boy starts making these tiny choking noises. Like something is fucking his mouth. 

Kaito considers just leaving, and even tries, but he realizes that he has the biggest hard on of his life. Over this trembling panting asshole who he really wants to… Wants to get a change of pants for, but also maybe just touch, except Kaito knows that'd be horrible to do. The entire situation is leaving the astronaut frozen. 

God damn. 

Was Kokichi always this cute? Kaito thinks back really hard to try and figure it all out. Shit, yeah, Kokichi is cute. A cute but bratty gremlin that only seems to cause trouble. 

Still, Kaito wouldn't wish this kind of humiliation on anyone. Just to start a small list is how unheroic allowing it would be. Kokichi isn't literally Satan, too. 

Right now though, what Kokichi is, is pretty alluring. 

Kokichi screams and it shocks Kaito back into the present. What in the world is even happening to Kokichi right now?

Tentacles. 

The answer is tentacles. All over him, hot and wet, curling around inside of him. 

And Shuichi is watching from behind a corner. He's unable and too scared to move. He’s been watching this for a long time now. Went across the bridge after Kokichi, feeling that the other boy’s actions and odd mood were concerning enough to be suspect.

Not that Shuichi has been concerned about Kokichi. Definitely not.

Head wounds aren’t concerning and Shuichi is not worried about Ouma Kokichi at all.

But Kaito has no idea and so starts looking around for a blanket to cover Kokichi with, before he notices that Shuichi has an erection as well. Assumptions might be happening within the astronaut’s head.

Looks like Kaito is going back into the Virtual World after all. Totally just to try and tell them to stop ruining Kokichi's pants. 

The blanket is carefully tucked around Kokichi's writhing body. 

Kaito sits back into the chair and logs right back in, not at all feeling some weird tightness in his chest. It feels strange to be back after leaving and getting to have his actual body back though. At least finding Shuichi and Kokichi should be simple!

Except everyone gives Kaito conflicting answers and throws him into a wild goose chase, up until Kaito spots a squirming and drooling Miu looking at that phone thing.

“Hey, Iruma! You got a minute?” Kaito yells over to her as he walks.

What happened to the bridge? Eh, not important.

Miu freezes and then slowly looks at him, like he's stupid, and laughs, "Smol boi is on the other side! I have no idea where maso boy is!"

Kaito pauses before picking up the pace and stomping over. Miu immediately freezes up again and starts to sweat in a way that has nothing to do with sex. Hopefully. Right eyelid twitching, Kaito growls. He hadn’t even told her what he wanted to know.

“Did you just say that Ouma is over there?” Kaito not so much asks as demands an answer. “After you broke the damn bridge?!”

"Wh! WHY are you so MAAAD AT MEEEeee?" Miu squeals in shock at Kaito's raised voice. "All I wanted to do was help my friend out!"

"Iruma you-"

"So what if I made thirsty consenty tentacles and trapped him with them?! The shrimpdick has sperm toxicosis, diagnosed by me! I’m just treating him!”

Miu whimpers with her eyes closed and moans quietly. Her words echo within Kaito’s suddenly empty skull. Trapped with actual god damn tentacles? And Shuichi might be too? For what fucking purpose would anyone ever let that happen?

Kaito stares in shock and dismay, “You... You're telling me that you made a tentacle monster and trapped Ouma with it."

"Y-yeeaaaahgh?"

Kaito scowls at her with a fierce glare.

"Do you have any idea what he looks like top side?"

Miu whimpers and squirms before giggling perversely. She rubs her phone and a renewed glob of spit pools in the corners of her mouth, “I can fucking imagine! I bet he looks like a fucking sperm addicted cockslut getting bukaked right now!”

"Shit, Iruma just put the bridge back," the astronaut sighs.

Meanwhile, Shuichi is still very torn, as on the one hand he wants to help Kokichi. On the other, he knows that if he goes over to him, he will be caught by those tentacles too. That's ignoring the brutal fact that arousal would make it impossible for Shuichi to try and fight either way. 

It has to be the noises. Over there with that thing, with Kokichi… Each sound is so wet and lewd.

And Kokichi started off willingly going with it too. Shuichi had gotten to watch that hulking creature get ‘investigated’ by the slim boy. The detective hadn't understood at first. Shuichi had become frozen behind a tree, and watched in soon mortified silence, as Kokichi slowly fell victim to what had to have been some sort of hypnosis. 

The sight of Kokichi being full of a living testimony to perversion can't be what Shuichi likes. Right. Kokichi begging for more and slowly going insane with lust after hours-

Fuck. 

Shuichi hesitates before taking his dick out and does not once take his eyes off of Kokichi.

Kokichi is choking on tentacle cock, mouth painfully wide, legs kicking uselessly into air as a second tentacles enters his ass. Still, the tentacle in Kokichi's mouth eventually leaves him.

Shuichi spots two thin appendages attaching themselves onto Kokichi's chest. Whatever they're doing makes Kokichi arch his back and scream, hips shaking.

"PLEEEASSSSHH SHTOOOP!" Kokichi yells slurring his words into near incomprehensible messes.

His eyes roll back and his tongue gets forced out by a stray tentacles exploring his mouth. It's one of the thin ones, not big enough to gag him but enough to hold his mouth open. By the time the third tentacle breeches his asshole, Kokichi is simply hanging in the air while being supported only by tentacles.

Shuichi can't help but think he looks like a doll, only able to scream and moan under the slimy assault.

And come. Kokichi keeps coming so much that Shuichi fears Miu has rewritten how bodies work here.

In fact, has Kokichi even stopped coming since the last time? There's a near steady drip of semen, thin yes, but it hasn't stopped for some time now. Shuichi wonders what it would be like to make Kokichi like this in the real world.

How red and sensitive he'd be, all over.

The boy’s body is flushed all over in this world already, and this isn't even Kokichi's real full sized body either.

What if-

Shuichi moans and comes all over his hands.

This proves to be figuratively fatal for the detective, as not even a second later the tentacle beast is dragging him over to where Kokichi is. Shuichi tries to keep his pants on, but the slime from the monster’s appendages dissolves them. Everywhere they touch feels like wonderful sparks going off…

No wonder Kokichi gave in so fast. 

One engulfs his dick and Shuichi is instantly hard again.

Kokichi is right next to him, but has yet to even make signs that he notices.

Shuichi soon notices a particularly large tentacle, one that looks downright menacing. It's ridged, and covered in bumps and nubs. Some around the bulbous head fan out like small tendrils. The previous tentacles have all been rather basic. 

This thing looks like a monster that's probably thicker than both of Shuichi's fists combined.

It splits open as if to taste the air, and thick rivers of milky lube floods down over Kokichi's pale body. The flower like face of it lowers to Kokichi's opening, which is gaping to the point that Shuichi can see deep inside of him, and a bunch of those smaller tentacles start teasing Kokichi’s entrance. Possibly investigating? 

God.

Shuichi moans and bucks his hips into the tendril sucking his cock.

But soon the detective freezes when he feels a slick appendage swipe over his puckered hole.

There's a burst of wetness that gets slicked all over him. He tries to squeeze himself shut as deterrence, but as soon as that wonderful liquid settles over him-

Shuichi gasps as the tentacle enters him with near zero resistance. He has been suspecting it, that these secretions must be drugged. God, the whole VR world could be making it easier to have sex. Tentacles aren't even real! Shuichi had been forgetting…

Kokichi seizes up and starts struggling again, clawing at the soil beneath him. Shuichi watches as the too huge monster pounds home without a care.

"Kokichi-" Shuichi breathes out.

"Does... Does feel goo- haa!"

Shuichi gasps as the phallic length inside of him thrusts straight to some mysterious spot that makes his vision white out. Bursts of stars sound off behind his eyelids and he can’t help but think that it feels better than anything he’s done to himself. It happens again and again, each thrust making Shuichi’s body go insane from pleasure. Although, it’s not some instant and all consuming feeling by any means. Shuichi is still capable of rational thoughts. But if Kokichi is an indicator, the detective won’t be for very long.

When the detective regains his vision, he can see Kokichi slowly turn to him and blink bleary-eyed. 

"Shuuhihchi?"

Shuichi groans into the air, "I'm here. I'm sorry, I should have h-heLPED you?!" 

Shuichi abruptly shouts as he gets shoved into Kokichi's space, the two of them forced chest to chest on the ground. Kokichi clings onto him like a needy bur, whining into the crook of Shuichi's neck as their legs lock together. Then Kokichi snaps up with a newly regained level of lucidity in his gaze.

"No- nonono, Miu not that!" Kokichi whispers in high pitched panic. "Not in front of Shui-"

Shuichi careens his head down to try and see what the hell is happening. His eyes widen, and he lets out a groan of sympathy and lust. "Kokichi..."

The large tentacle staying motionless in Kokichi's ass isn't just another penis. It's sides are clearly bulging out in at least eight uniform shapes. Slightly oblong.

"Not now, not now, I can't take it anymore!" Kokichi sobs against Shuichi, who wraps his arms around the smaller boy.

"I- it's fine, you'll be fine, I promiiise! Kokichi is really strong so I'm sure-" Shuichi tries to say.

But Kokichi looks up at him with glazed eyes paired with a blotchy tear stained face, and the other boy whines, "Don't let it lay them in me! I'll go crazy- Shuichi, I'll go crazy! "

Shuichi stares down at him and knows there's nothing that he can do to stop the beast from using them. Kokichi is going to get those eggs inside of him, and they'll both have to take it. So instead of answering, Shuichi kisses Kokichi as hard as possible.

Kokichi shudders and cries out. Shuichi does the same as the thing penetrating him starts to move in earnest.

He can see the eggs moving down towards Kokichi's hole.

They're certainly... Not small at all. This is so unreasonable, he thinks. How and why would Miu make something like this? If they were maybe chicken egg sized, then Shuichi- 

Oh god, he likes it.

Shuichi watches the first egg meet Kokichi's forced open rim with the growing realization that he likes all of this. He likes the tentacles, likes Kokichi writhing into the air above him and against him, likes the way Kokichi's mouth wordlessly screeches as he's made to welcome that first egg.

His eyes twitch and lashes flutter, irises unfocused. Dilated pupils slowly gaining a layer of pink over them.

Shuichi pulls him back down for more kisses. Kokichi melts against him and his eyes roll back just a bit. Shuichi feels a sudden release of fluids onto his stomach, and looking reveals more of Kokichi's watery semen.

Kokichi lurches, and Shuichi can see from his slightly protruding stomach that the egg is fully inside him. The other boy is crying so cutely. Alternating between begging for more and pleading to stop.

God, Shuichi is so close to coming again.

It's by the time Kokichi has a fifth egg in that Shuichi has come to have a second tentacle fucking him. The tentacles violating the detective’s ass won’t let up at all. One is even moving slowly while the new one is like a piston. Shuichi simply can't get used to it and the damn things switch when he does. Coiling around one another.

And Kokichi is just so beautiful, he's taking it all so well.

That is how Kaito finally finds them.

Kaito did... Did not expect this. Good god-

Kokichi agreed to this according to Miu, but Kaito can barely imagine that now. Did Shuichi agree with this too? They're both rutting like animals into each other, holding on like they're the only two things existing, and it's all while Kaito is right there behind them.

Kaito gets close enough to fully see just how huge Kokichi’s belly has grown, and that the tentacle fucking him is still loaded with eggs.

Kaito picks up a heavy tree branch and runs at the tentacle beast.

Turns out the really thing wasn't made to be attacked, or do things ‘noncon’ if Miu’s blabbering is to be trusted, so Kaito’s heroic assault makes it instantly flee with a sad and loud squeal. Ultimately leaving Shuichi and Kokichi free to fall fully onto the ground, dazed and confused. It makes them both groan and Kokichi whimper as his rounded stomach collides with Shuichi's body. 

Kokichi who still has one of the eggs lodged halfway in his opening.

It's just sitting there unable to fully enter his passage to join the rest. The red skin of the boy's abused anus desperately winks and moves as if confused. 

Kaito stares down at flushed panting bodies and waits for them to say literally anything. But instead, Shuichi starts kissing Kokichi. Kokichi sighs happily, and Kaito realizes that both boys have blank and hazy eyes.

Kokichi moves and yelps when his ass tries to close, only to simply tighten around the egg lodged halfway in his sphincter. It’s so red and wide that Kaito thinks that Kokichi is damn lucky that Miu didn’t make a real version of that monster. Kokichi's ass would probably stay fucked open for days.

It should not be something arousing to think about. Kaito then catches himself considering using a plug to close Kokichi up.

There's a lot of lube everywhere... Kaito can just remove the egg or push it in if he absolutely has to. Right? The astronaut walks up to the two blissed out boys in front of him and wishes he wasn't hard again.

He reaches down to Kokichi's shoulder and just his touch makes the poor brat's body spasm. That's when Kaito realizes that, from the familiar moan, his touch made Kokichi cum.

He rears back as if burnt, and two pairs of eyes follow him. Comprehend that he's there for the first time. Shuichi actually seems to be some manner of lucid. He actually sort of recognizes Kaito.

"Kuh... Kaito?" Shuichi murmurs softly. He sounds utterly wrecked and it makes Kaito’s dick twitch in his pants.

Kokichi mutters something illegible and turns back to look at Kaito as well, soft skin sliding together with Shuichi's.

His eyes are utterly incapable of focusing on Kaito's face and have strange light pink hearts in them. Kaito doesn't really read the weirder doujinshi but he knows what those mean. Jesus, what the fuck is wrong with Miu that she’d do all this?

But Kokichi agreed! Comes Miu’s whining voice again.

Shuichi breathes heavily and reaches to touch Kokichi's opening. The moment finger meets swollen rim, Kokichi starts tremble even more, his left leg especially. His ass just attempts to clench. 

"Aaah. I figured... Kaito?"

Kaito gulps a realizes that his idea of helping Kokichi get the eggs out is probably about to get official.

"Y-yeah man?!" Kaito nearly shouts.

"Help Kokichi get it out. Or in. Mmm." Shuichi pries one of Kokichi's ass cheeks back, further showing off the ruined state of the boy’s hole.

Kaito can see every instinctive movement, Kokichi's body trying to fight off the invasion. Or pull it in deeper.

Before he even knows what he's doing, Kaito is kneeling in front of Kokichi's gaping ass.

He's just too tempted to do something, anything, so Kaito slicks his hand up using a pool of lube that remains on Kokichi's back. The mewl Kokichi makes goes straight to his dick. Kokichi makes a bunch of frenzied noises that could possibly be words. 

Kaito hears a lot of ‘please’ and ‘fuck’.

"Ooouht tahek it oo- OH!" Kokichi pushes himself up the second that Kaito brushes against his rim. He scrambles to grab Kaito's wrists or get away. Kaito freezes but doesn't see any actual awareness in Kokichi's eyes.

Shuichi quickly tries to get up and comfort Kokichi by gently patting his head, but Kokichi is too out of it to do much more than wiggle and sob. Trying to continue this way is obviously useless and probably counter productive to actually helping. The egg is stuck and it’s keeping everything else plugged up inside of Kokichi, too. Kaito’s eyes watch a tiny glob of monster semen run how pale thighs, coalescing after a tiny amount seeps out of Kokichi’s egg stuffed asshole.

Eggs, huh?

Clearing his throat gains at least Shuichi’s attention, so Kaito tries to ignore how uncomfortably tight his pants are, “I need you to make Kokichi squat and keep him upright.”

They stare at one another as Shuichi’s normally razor sharp mind processes logistics and probably some complex maths, It takes a minute for Shuichi and Kaito to even start up with moving their smaller companion, what with how Kokichi’s belly makes him so much heavier. But the boy himself struggles to help them manhandle him into proper position. His legs tremble and threaten to give out under all the weight though.

Kokichi, sweaty and panting, squats while Shuichi allows him to lean almost entirely into him. The position is harder for Kaito to use, but gravity is one of Kaito’s favorite to love-hate forces for good reason. 

All things return to the Earth.

Kaito bends down and slowly gets his fingers inside of Kokichi's ass, around the egg as his other hand holds it gently. It’s surprisingly soft and gellike despite being solid. And fucking slippery because nothing can ever be easy.

Shuichi just kisses Kokichi’s moaning mouth and whispers about how good he is, saying things like, “Doesn't Kaito feel so much better than that monster?

"Yeash..." Kokichi manages to agree.

Kaito's fingers twitch inside of Kokichi and it makes the boy sob more nonsense into the air.

"Shit, sorry sorry-"

"moooremoremoreplease”

Kaito inhales through his nose and shudders at the quiet begging.

After a few minutes and not much progress, Kaito grimaces and turns to Shuichi, "I need you to get Ouma to push, too."

Shuichi opens his mouth only to get an instant kiss from Kokichi. It makes jealous heat rise up in Kaito's stomach. The exact kind that is so vague and unclear, that Kaito has no idea which of the two overstimulated boys he’s even envious of.

Except that when they turn Kokichi onto his side, upper body kept up and supported by Shuichi, Kaito gets pulled into a sloppy French kiss as well. Kokichi slowly pulls back with a thick string of spit. It breaks and joins the mess on his chest.

The astronaut is a bit floored all over again.

This time, Kokichi is the one to spread his ass apart. Not that the egg isn't already doing that.

So now Kaito is at it again. With a new viewing of Kokichi's huge belly and still hard cock straining against one another. Kokichi can't stay still either, and that all combines into one single moment of mistakes.

Kaito fumbles and the egg goes further in. Just slides up and crashes into Kokichi's prostate too, if his abrupt scream is anything to go by. Barely any of it is actually outside of him now. A runny stream of fluid leaks out of Kokichi's cock as he sinks into Shuichi's arms. He doesn't even scream further, Kokichi just goes a bit cross-eyed and collapses entirely.

Kaito hisses and starts to apologize, but maybe this will make it easier... or hell they can just get to Miu.

"Shuichi?"

Shuichi looks absolutely lewd right now. He's even reaching far down and rubbing Kokichi's stomach, even fuller, and then teases his balls.

"Hey, Kokichi, d-did that feel good? Is everything better now?" the obscenely smiling boy croons.

Kaito then notices that Shuichi is grinding against Kokichi's side.

God, they're both so far gone.

Kokichi rocks himselfs hips into Shuichi's fingers on instinct.

From where Kaito is standing, kneeling in defeat, Kokichi's ass barely looks like anything but a hole made for sex. Those tentacles Miu made have totally ruined him. Kaito is honestly afraid of any lasting repercussions on Kokichi's mind. Even if the tiny Ultimate agreed to all of this insanity, isn’t this too far?

Kokichi swallows and licks his lips, "Kaito-"

The person in question jolts.

"Kokichi, I'm really sorry. I'll try again but I think we might have to just,” Kaito breathes. “Just carry you back."

Kokichi rubs his own bulging tummy. Kaito has only seen a bump that big in, actually he thinks his brain is better off not saying anything. Thinking.

"Fuck me." Kokichi says instead of anything rational.

Kaito's dick immediately springs back to life in his pants.

"Can I do it too, Kokichi?" Shuichi asks the boy that he's holding tight.

Kokichi shudders and nods.

His mouth dries out and Kaito stares down at them. They've gone nuts from all the fucking, he's sure of that now. Something made some primal switch flip in their brains, and now Kokichi is ultra submissive and Shuichi is an eager pervert and both of them are desperate nympho sluts-

Kaito slowly unbuttons his pants.

The moment his underwear drops, Kokichi moans at the sight of Kaito's exposed penis.


	2. Virtual Sessions REWRITE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy early Valentines Days you tentacle lovers. This is one of the most popular fics I've ever written. It's barely even a fic... 
> 
> Thanks ya'll. Have 7,253 words.

Kokichi blinks at the screen. The coding that he’s staring at had looked like him being set up for death. Key word being had, because as Kokichi looks closer and tries to keep his mind on track, it’s very much not. All of this nerve-wracking and preventive investigation better not lead him to a big fat nothing. Way too much effort and worry has been spent over the prospect of Miu deciding to set up a murder. 

He steadies his breath and continues spying on Miu’s bullshit.

Then Kokichi spots something utterly unexpected that is actually perfectly within expectations.

"Oh! That's...." Kokichi trails off from shock.

Purple eyes stare deeply into the lines of code that spell out the opposite of his worst nightmares. He laughs nervously before slapping a hand over his mouth. There's nothing about killing in here, no. What he's seeing is far more centered on sex. It's a relief, that his grudgingly reliable friend is only planning on making tentacle sex possible. 

Tentacles. In a virtual world. 

“Iruma, you cocksleeve, that's my fucking fetish-” he later hisses, both hands strangling a cup of tea. “You got us drunk and then you made a fucking. Fucking virtual world for the sake of kinks? Honestly here is the reason why I don't hate you. But I hate. How dare you do this!”

One of the driest looks to exist gets sent his way, and the girl doesn't even answer. She just chugs her own drink and crosses her legs. 

Yet she eventually says, “You've convinced me to let those cock fuckers think I'm some lazy ass inventor cunt. You send me pansy kiddo style blueprints, for anything from… fuck. God fuck you. And now you won't even acknowledge that the ‘go invent a machine that transforms stuff into alcohol’ machine was your idea! You fucking troglodyte with a micro dick.”

Kokichi clicks and clacks his saucer against the table. As if she's not just as paranoid as he is. Like she didn't go into an age scanning frenzy after finding out that both of them are actually twenty. Maybe he should remind her that Shirogane is in her early forties. Just to cause an explosion about memory tampering. Screw it, they should make more alcohol and share it. Even with the eighteen year olds. 

A Killing Game is worthy of drinking. 

“We're legally allowed to get smashed off our asses.”

“I fucking guzzled steakhol you undeveloped ninny!” the woman shrieks. “Fuck you, I have less dignity than Yumeno’s tits now.”

Rage and humor boils as Kokichi licks his lips, “You say that like I don't have a eight inch penis in my pants. Also, there is nothing wrong with tiny tits.”

Miu thins her lips into a straight line and gets up. She walks over to the repurposed Alcohol Creation Machine, opens a container of tea leaves and then grabs some, before brutally shoving the ingredients into an opening. Handfuls of seconds pass as a recording of Kiibo singing attacks. Then, a peaceful ding. 

“Show me your donger so I can burn it when I find out that you're lying,” the woman says after walking back with a fresh pot of tea. 

Gasping as loudly, and slowly, as possible; Kokichi bursts into tears at the prospect of his precious tea melting his precious dick. Oh the humility. Oh, how could his tied for bestie best friend do this. In which world shall he finally find a truly kindre-

“Jesus Christ. Ouma, if you don't shut your cock sucking lips I'll do it!” Miu growls which brandishing the tea. 

“BUT I WANNA GET MY DICK TOUCHED BY TENTACLES!” Kokichi screeches. 

His wailing scream makes silence fill the room once it's over. Curious, Kokichi's eyes peek open just enough to see the heavily blushing face of his friend. 

Tears bud up within Miu’s eyes. Oh for the love of God, Kokichi groans within the privacy of his mind, please don't be about to gush over our friendship. 

“I'm… I'll make the best t-tentacles ever,” she tearfully promises while clutching her teapot, squishing it into her breasts. “Just tell me everything you like and then I'll set them up somewhere private. Make a tentacle monster that'll turn your innocent boipussy into a gaping prolapse.”

The Ultimate Supreme Leader twitches almost violently, “Please no anal prolapse.”

“F-fine you stupid manlet!”

And that's what Kokichi thinks back to while staring up at a magnificently plant like monster. 

“Haaahaha, wow, okay. Sorry Bugfriend, but Iruma is definitely my best best friend now. I'm going to die happy if this is actually a murder plot. Fuck,” the young man babbles while slowly walking closer. He watches the thing undulate and shift, limbs glimmering as it starts to secrete lubricant. “Fuck me.”

Which is exactly what it begins to do, and exactly what causes the following once Momota Kaito logs out and looks around-

Complete and utter shock. 

"Holy shit!" Kaito yells, stunned at the sight of Kokichi twitching and panting in his chair. He jumps back as a leg twitches rapidly. The boy even starts thrashing before becoming extremely still, whimpering and panting with a beet red face. 

Beads of sweat slowly drip down pale skin. Again, the Ultimate Supreme Leader seems to convulse in his seat. Low moans escape from Kokichi's reddened lips as well. 

Kaito's jaw quickly drops as a wet stain grows over Kokichi's crotch. His hips start bucking again, and God it sounds like it hurts, but the wet patch keeps on growing and Kaito can't look away. The astronaut barely even registers the near out of character colors of Kokichi's underwear. Salmon pink and a yellow orange just aren't important. All he can focus on is the way that that erection strains against taunt fabric. 

Quiet sobs drift from Kokichi's mouth while his right hand spasms.

His bitten lips open up, releasing a heavy stream of drool, and the still hard boy starts making small choking noises. Like he thinks something is fucking his mouth. Or at least, that's what it sounds like. 

Which means… 

Kaito considers just leaving, and even tries. Yet he realizes that he has the biggest boner of his life. Over this trembling panting little asshole who he really wants to- Wants to get a change of pants for, but also maybe just touch, except Kaito knows that'd be horrible to do. The entire situation is leaving the astronaut frozen. Kokichi is writhing from some act happening in that virtual world. All Kaito can do is watch. 

God damn. 

It's filling up the Ultimate Astronaut’s mind with strange thoughts too. 

Like: Was Kokichi always this cute? Has his voice always been this endearing? Kaito thinks back really hard to try and figure it all out. Shit, yeah, Kokichi is cute with a cute voice. An adorable but bratty gremlin that only seems to cause trouble.

Still, Kaito wouldn't wish this kind of humiliation on anyone. Just to start a small list is how unheroic allowing it would be. Kokichi isn't literally Satan, too. Even if he's far from the mostly innocent seeming boy he'd acted like before the first trial. It's not even really related to this situation though. Covering up another guy's ‘basically wet dream’ born cum stain is just being a good person.

Right now though, what Kokichi really is, he's pretty alluring.

Kokichi whimpers and screams as his body starts to grind down. Hearing it shocks Kaito back into the present. What in the world is even happening to Kokichi right now, the boy wonders. Another moment and he sees something that makes him burst into motion. 

One sultry grin and fresh tears. 

But Kaito has no idea what that means, and so starts looking around for a blanket to cover Kokichi with. Just before he notices that Shuichi has an erection as well. Assumptions might be happening within the astronaut’s head. No, they're totally happening. 

Looks like Kaito is going back into the Virtual World after all. Totally just to try and tell them to stop ruining Kokichi's pants.

The blanket is carefully tucked around Kokichi's writhing body. 

For a moment, he watches how the other boy arches his back. How that cute face scrunches into a pleasure filled grimace. As pale hands grip anything close enough to reach, Kokichi's voice turning into a high pitched series of gasps. It's not very heroic to watch- and Kaito finds himself warm inside and out as another voice cries out. 

Sweetly, that's all he can say about it, Shuichi’s light and breathy voice is filling the room with faint and sweet mewls. 

Kaito searches back into his chair and logs right back in, not at all feeling some weird tightness in his chest. It just feels strange to be back after leaving and getting to have his actual body back. At least finding Shuichi and Kokichi should be simple. 

He nearly sprints around the Virtual World. The weird dance club with poles, the sweets shop with oddly sexual products, and even… that church with the dungeons. The house is normal, despite the paintings having moving eyes. Except everyone gives Kaito conflicting answers and throws him into a wild goose chase, up until Kaito spots a squirming and drooling Iruma looking at that phone remote. The creator of this world should be able to help. 

“Hey, Iruma! You got a minute?” Kaito yells over to her as he walks. 

What happened to the bridge? Eh, not important. He eyes the unnervingly dark and eerie fog of the forest. No one had bothered to go in there during the tour. Surely no one would go in now… 

Fuck. 

Iruma freezes and then slowly looks at him, like he's stupid, and laughs, "Smol boi is on the other side! I have no idea where maso boy is!"

Kaito pauses before picking up the pace and stomping over. Iruma immediately freezes up again and starts to sweat in a way that has nothing to do with sex. Hopefully. Right eyelid twitching, Kaito growls. He hasn't even told her what he wanted to know.

“Did you just say that Ouma is over there?” Kaito not so much asks as demands an answer. “After you broke the damn bridge on us earlier?!”

"Wh! Why are you so maaad at mEEEeee?" the Ultimate Inventor squeals in shock at Kaito's raised voice. "All I wanted to do was help my friend out!"

"Iruma you-"

"So what if I made thirsty consenty tentacles and trapped him with them?! The shrimpdick has sperm toxicosis, diagnosed by me! I’m just treating him! It was half his idea!”

Iruma whimpers with her eyes closed and moans quietly. Her words echo within Kaito’s suddenly empty skull. Trapped with actual god damn tentacles? And Shuichi might be too? For what damn purpose would anyone ever let that happen?

Kaito stares as dismay fills him, “You're telling me that you made a tentacle monster. And trapped Ouma with it because you knew it'd fuck him?"

"Y-yeeaaaahgh?"

Kaito scowls at her with a fierce glare.

"Do you have any idea what he looks like top side?" he questions her. “Just forget all the inappropriate stuff you say for a moment. One of my sidekicks is getting messed up too! I can't imagine a Shuichi that gives a go ahead to this freaky doujin stuff, and Ouma is… damn inappropriate to look at!”

Iruma whimpers and squirms before giggling perversely. She rubs her phone and a renewed glob of spit pools in the corners of her mouth, “I can fucking imagine! I bet he looks like a fucking sperm addicted cockslut getting bukaked right now! Do you even know how much of a slut that brat wishes he could be? Bet your-”

"Shit, Iruma just put the bridge back," the astronaut sighs. His mind slowly wonders back towards one now dire question. 

What the hell is happening with Kokichi and Shuichi right now?

Tentacles.

The answer is tentacles. All over, hot and wet, curling around or inside of Kokichi.

Shuichi has been watching from behind a collection of trees since the beginning. Ever since noticing the other boy slipping away from the main group, the detective has been watching. It's a stray compulsion born from a slowly mounting idea: Ouma Kokichi knows something. Of course, that's not all there is. Going across the bridge after Kokichi is because of more than that. The detective feels that the other boy’s recent actions and odd mood are concerning enough to be suspicious. 

Being genuinely friendly with Iruma for no reason is just… 

He's not jealous. He's absolutely not jealous of Iruma. Not that Shuichi has been concerned about Kokichi either. Definitely not. Head wounds aren’t concerning and Shuichi is not worried about Ouma Kokichi at all.

The boy known as Saihara Shuichi has no crush on Ouma Kokichi. 

Watching the other Ultimate instinctively fuck himself on the tentacles exploring his insides isn't at all rooted in very similar wet dreams. He's simply unable and too scared to move. He’s been watching this for a long time now. Unfortunately, both reasons are true. 

Kokichi's voice rings out with crystal clear pleasure. It lingers in the air, in Shuichi’s ears, and makes the boy shudder. 

Remaining torn, Shuichi finds himself inching forward. On one hand, he very much wants to help Kokichi. On the other, he knows that if he goes over to him, he's going to be caught by those tentacles if he does. That's ignoring the brutal fact that arousal would make it impossible for Shuichi to try and fight. He has no idea how people can do battle while hard. 

All he has ever had in mind was following Kokichi and spying in him. Bringing his nerves together in order to be proactive for once. 

That's the main reason behind this. Why Shuichi slowly crept down a twisting and winding dirt path, as his technical classmate alternated between leisurely skipping and walking with a bounce in his step. Because of the investigation. Even if he can no longer deny the other reason for being here, the main one has nothing to do with- 

With his guilty erection. 

It has to be the noises doing it to him. Over there with that thing, with Kokichi… Each sound is so wet and lewd.

And Kokichi started off willingly going with it too. Shuichi had gotten to watch that hulking creature get ‘investigated’ by the slim boy. The detective has had a hard time understanding, at first. Shuichi had become frozen behind a tree, standing in mortified silence, as Kokichi slowly fell victim to what gas to have been some sort of hypnosis. Perhaps an airborne drug instead. 

The sight of Kokichi being full of a living testimony to perversion can't be what Shuichi likes. Right. Kokichi begging for more and slowly going insane with lust after what feels like hours-

Fuck.

Shuichi hesitates before taking his dick out and does not once take his eyes off of Kokichi.

Kokichi is choking on tentacle cock, mouth painfully wide, legs kicking uselessly into air as a second tentacles enters his ass. Still, the tentacle in Kokichi's mouth eventually leaves him. It allows him precious seconds of air. Drool floods out of his mouth in thick globs, mixed with monstrous fluids. 

Shuichi spots two thin appendages attaching themselves onto Kokichi's chest. Whatever they're doing makes Kokichi arch his back and scream, hips shaking. A moment of squinting confirms that the Ultimate Supreme Leader’s nipples are getting teased. Most likely sucked and massaged if the rhythmic pulling is any indication. 

“He… he likes having that place touched,” he mutters. 

Flushing, gold eyes dart down towards a proudly standing erection. It seems that Shuichi’s cock has no need for basic human decency. He can't even try to excuse himself either. Right now and here, the detective is stuck both emotionally and physically. 

One hand slowly reaches down. Shuichi whimpers at how good his hand feels, gripping himself firmly yet gently. 

After that everything becomes a flurry of guilty masturbation. Gold eyes dart from Kokichi's body to the tentacles fucking him. Shuichi’s mouth allows small noises to leak out, the boy himself staring at how the Ultimate Supreme Leader bounces helplessly in the air. Nothing can make it stop. Each scream, tug, and spasm of Kokichi's body. The hand around Shuichi’s cock just pumps faster and faster. He's throbbing just from watching the other boy's ass stretch like a toy. 

Reddened skin covered with secretions, desperately wide around the tentacles thrusting inside- each one slamming in brutally. Shuichi can't help but wish to know just how deep they're getting. 

"Pleee-asSHH do… Oooh! Shtooop!" Kokichi yells, slurring his words into near incomprehensible messes.

His eyes roll back and his tongue gets forced out by a stray tentacles exploring his mouth. It's one of the thin ones, not big enough to gag him but enough to hold his mouth open. By the time a third tentacle breeches his asshole, Kokichi is simply hanging in the air while being supported only by tentacles.

Shuichi can't help but think he looks like a doll, only able to scream and moan under the slimy assault.

Twitching as his glossy skin is groped. Helpless in the face of another orgasm. Kokichi keeps ejaculating so much that Shuichi fears that Iruma has rewritten how bodies work here.

In fact, has Kokichi even stopped cumming since the last time? There's a near steady drip of semen, thin yes, but it hasn't stopped for some time now. Shuichi wonders what it would be like to make Kokichi like this in the real world. Actual drugs and hours of edging at the least. 

How red and sensitive he'll be, all over.

The boy’s body is utterly flushed in this world already, and this isn't even Kokichi's real full sized body either.

What if-

Shuichi moans, orgasming, and thrusts forward as he cums all over his hands.

This proves to be figuratively fatal for the detective. Not even a second later, a tentacle is tugging on his free hand. He immediately tips over as his balance is ruined. On his side and with his intimate areas exposed, the Ultimate Detective whimpers as the feeling of a wet and bumpy thing collides with his face. It pokes at him gently while rubbing into the soft skin of his cheek. Shuichi eventually opens his eyes in order to look at the tentacle. 

Blue and green. Lightly colored, like a tropical drink that Shuichi has seen somewhere before, with bright yellow markings where the bumps are. Many small ones at the tip… The detective shudders while arousal kicks up again. No, these tentacles can't possibly be attractive. Even when motioning towards where Kokichi's body is being defiled. 

It's beckoning for him to get up and come over to the clearing. 

“I'm!” but the boy freezes as he notices one thing. 

Kokichi's ass is leaking insane amounts of monster cum, the fluids quickly joining the rest of the puddles on the ground. Then the tentacles inside of the other boy slowly slip out of him. A veritable flood rushes out of that lithe body. Each second causes more heavy gushes to drip down. Shuichi whines, golden eyes wide and entranced. He slowly gets up for a better view, gulping. 

Pulsating and twitching obscenely, Kokichi's gaping asshole is so well-fucked and open that Shuichi can see inside. His eyes can pinpoint the mostly clear semen steadily being emptied. The detective can even make out just how deliciously and cutely red Kokichi's ass is. All of the twists and turns of the boys inner flesh are visible, as he rocks back and forth, tempting and lewd. 

Both inside and out. Shuichi gives up and approaches on his own. Feet stumbling forward as his self control breaks. Only for the tentacle beast to start dragging him over to where Kokichi is. 

“L-let me walk by myself,” the boy uselessly demands, shivering and groaning as more tentacles take hold of him. “I'm… I already said yes, so, n-nnngh!”

It's like the unending appendages are groping at his body just to make him collapse. Shuichi tries to keep his pants on, but the slime from the monster’s appendages dissolves them. Everywhere they touch feels like wonderful sparks going off…

No wonder Kokichi gave in so fast. There's no way that these tentacles aren't drugged. 

One engulfs his dick and Shuichi is instantly hard again. His eyes roll back from the maddeningly strong suction, at how the inside is better than anything he's ever felt. The bumps and the insane slickness combine with constant motion and a pulse. It tightens, carelessly hurting him with pleasure, and Shuichi screams when the tentacle starts to outright try wringing him dry. Each assault on his already sensitive penis makes him sob. 

All the detective can do is allow himself to be manhandled while his clothing vanishes entirely. He's tossed into the main fray as well- entire body restrained. 

Kokichi is right next to him, but has yet to even make signs that he notices.

Shuichi soon spots a particularly large tentacle, one that looks downright menacing. It's ridged, and covered in even more bumps and nubs than the others. Some around the bulbous head fan out like small tendrils. The previous tentacles have all been rather basic. Comparatively slim and smooth for the most part. 

This thing looks like a monster that's probably thicker than both of Shuichi's fists combined. 

It splits open as if to taste the air, and thick rivers of milky lube floods down over Kokichi's pale body. The flower like face of it lowers to Kokichi's opening too, which is still gaping to the point that Shuichi can see deep inside of him. A grouping of those smaller tentacles start teasing Kokichi’s entrance again. Slipping inside and holding still. Possibly investigating?

God.

Shuichi moans and bucks his hips into the tendril sucking his cock.

But the detective soon freezes when he feels a slick appendage swipe over his puckered hole. Shuichi whimpers as the soft caresses. There's a burst of wetness that gets slicked all over him. More tentacles start to rub at the skin of his ass cheeks too. Over and over, they steadily massage Shuichi’s body. The ones spreading slimy lubricant into the rim of his relaxing entrance. He tries to squeeze himself shut as deterrence, but as soon as that wonderful liquid truly settles into him-

Muffling a gasp as the tentacle enters him with near zero resistance, Shuichi’s eyelashes flutter. He has absolutely suspected it, the whole time, that these secretions must be drugged. It would be with extremely unrealistic aphrodisiacs too. The short refractory period could have been written off, but now it's undeniable.

God, the whole VR world could be making it easier to have sex. Tentacles aren't even real outside of here. Shuichi has been forgetting…

Kokichi seizes up and starts struggling again, clawing at the soil beneath them. All while he looks around wildly, breathing harshly through his nose. It's easy to see and understand the sudden burst of activity. The large, frighteningly so, tentacle cock is finally breaching his already ruined sphincter. Shuichi can only serve as witness to how the huge monster pounds home without a care. No mercy. Certainly no pausing for adjustment, only thrusting into a body that seems I'll prepared for it despite being so open. 

"Ouma-kun," Shuichi exhales, shuddering.

The Ultimate Supreme Leader mumbles, "Does?! Does feel soo goo- haa! Pleesh…"

Shuichi gasps as the phallic length inside of him slams straight into some mysterious spot that makes his vision white out. Bursts of stars sound off behind his eyelids, and he can’t help but think that this too feels better than anything he’s done by himself. It happens again and again, each shallow thrust making Shuichi’s body go insane from pleasure. Still, it’s not some instant and all consuming feeling by any means. Shuichi remains capable of rational thoughts. But if Kokichi is any indicator, the detective won’t be for very long.

Anything like sanity is going to be fucked out of him. 

When the detective regains his vision, he can see Kokichi slowly turn to him and blink bleary-eyed.

"Shuuhihchi?"

Whimpering into the air, Shuichi speaks, "I'm here. S-sorry, I should have h-helped you?!"

He abruptly shouts as he gets shoved into Kokichi's space, the two of them forced chest to chest on the cum-soaked path. Kokichi clings onto him like a needy bur, whining into the crook of Shuichi's neck as their legs lock together. Then Kokichi snaps up with a newly regained level of lucidity in his gaze. It makes Shuichi groan from both the feeling of acknowledgement and the thing inside of him squirming.

Only one phrase exists for this dual torture, for being sucked off and fucked at once, this sensation of drifting away; hellish delight. 

"No- nonono, Iruma-chan, not that!" Kokichi whispers in high pitched panic. "Not in front of Shui-"

Shuichi careens his head down to try and see exactly what the hell is happening. His eyes widen, and he lets out a groan of sympathy and lust, "Kokichi..."

The large tentacle staying motionless in Kokichi's ass isn't just another penis. It's sides are clearly bulging out in at least eight uniform shapes. Slightly oblong in general shape. Just a bit varied from what the detective can see. It's embarrassingly obvious what the phallic appendage is now. Why all that effort was put into preparing the Ultimate Supreme Leader’s body. Even the drug infused ejaculation makes sense now. 

Laying eggs. 

Being fucked by a single and slowly moving tentacle is suddenly much less odd. 

"Not now, not now, I c-caaan't take it anymore!" Kokichi sobs against Shuichi, who wraps his arms around the smaller boy.

"I- it's fine, you'll be fine, I promi-iise! Kokichi is really strong so I'm sure!" Shuichi tries to say.

Kokichi looks up at him with glazed eyes paired with a blotchy tear stained face, and the other boy whines, "Don't let it lay them in me! I'll go crazy… Shuichi, I'll go crazy! "

Shuichi stares down at him and knows there's nothing that he can do to stop the beast from using them. Especially not after it just finished getting the other boy ready. Kokichi is going to get those eggs inside of him, and they'll both have to accept it. So instead of answering, Shuichi kisses Kokichi as hard as possible. Teeth clack together just before the taste of cum sparks between them. It's a strange kind of salty sweet, diluted by saliva, and the detective shoves his tongue against the one licking at his lips. 

His fellow Ultimate shudders and cries out into the heat of their mouths. Shuichi does the same as the thing penetrating him starts to move in earnest. Everything feels so wet and hot. 

Yet one fact quickly takes up Shuichi’s thoughts. He can see the eggs moving down towards Kokichi's hole.

They're certainly large in every sense of the word. Not small at all. This is so unreasonable, he thinks. How and why would Iruma make something like this? If they were instead chicken egg sized, then Shuichi would-

Oh god, he likes it.

Shuichi watches the first egg meet Kokichi's forced open rim with the growing realization that he likes all of this. He likes the tentacles fucking them, likes Kokichi writhing into the air above him and against him, and likes the way Kokichi's mouth wordlessly screeches as he's made to welcome that first egg. Adores the way that those eyes glaze over, and the feeling of runny cum spurting from a half hard cock. 

Purple eyes twitch and lashes flutter, irises unfocused. Dilated pupils slowly gaining a layer of pink over them. Soon there's a semi-transparent heart in each of Kokichi's eyes. So too is there a downright ecstatic leer twisting those drool covered lips. 

“Ah… nnn- don't look,” he croaks, chest heaving with each gulp of air. “Can't let Shumai see me, n-not like this, don't see me c-cumming!”

Lips meet again as Shuichi pulls him back down for more kisses. Welcomes the struggling Ultimate Supreme Leader and all of his babbling. Kokichi melts against him and his eyes roll back just a bit more. The detective soon feels a sudden release of hot fluids onto his stomach. Looking reveals more watery cum spurting from the other boy's cock.

Kokichi lurches forward, and Shuichi can see from his slightly protruding stomach that the egg is fully inside him. The other boy is crying so cutely. Alternating between begging for more and pleading for Shuichi to stop looking. Yet every attempt to glance away results in sad whining. At some point it becomes clear. What Kokichi wants is for his ‘beloved’ to watch him become even more debased. Realizing that, Shuichi’s internal insistence on Kokichi having not chosen this shatters. 

Everything has always pointed towards this obscene rendezvous being something pre-planned. In other words, Kokichi has never been hypnotized or tricked- these drugged secretions haven't had dubious effects on the boy's mind. Shuichi simply couldn't comprehend it before now. 

No actual altering of mental ability nor capacity has occurred. Just the same as with Shuichi himself. Both of them are doing this of their own accord. 

The other boy is legitimately just drunk on pleasure. 

God, Shuichi is so close to cumming again.

It's by the time Kokichi has a fifth egg traveling into him, provoking more mindless babbling, that Shuichi has come to have a second tentacle fucking him. The tentacles violating the detective’s ass won’t let up at all. One is even moving slowly while the new one is like a piston. Shuichi simply can't get used to it and the damn things switch when he does. Coiling around one another in order to go in further, to torture him more. All while the tendril providing almost painful suction drinks up his semen. 

Shuichi thinks that Kokichi is beautiful, so flushed and lively as his stomach grows large, and the boy is taking it all so well while moaning uncontrollably. 

Glazed over and hazed up- both of them are drifting somewhere else.

That's how Kaito finally finds them.

For all that the Ultimate Astronaut has prepared himself for, none of it was quite like this. Good god-

Kokichi has agreed to this according to Iruma, but Kaito can barely imagine that now. He wonders if Shuichi agreed to this too. Both of the boys are rutting into one another and the tentacles like animals, holding on like they're the only two things existing, and it's all while Kaito is right there behind them. 

He slowly gets close enough to fully see just how huge Kokichi’s belly has grown, and that the tentacle wielding beast fucking him is still loaded with objects. Right away, he understands that they must be eggs. Of all the possible things to throw into the mix, Kaito mentally snarls. Iruma just casually chooses to include being impregnated by monster spawn. 

Exhaling quietly, Kaito picks up a heavy tree branch and rushes at the tentacle beast with it brandished. 

Occasional tennis might not equal combat skills, but a hero has to be a hero. 

A loudly wet series of thwacks fills the air. 

Turns out the really thing wasn't made to be attacked, or do things ‘noncon’ if Iruma’s blabbering is to be trusted, so Kaito’s heroic assault makes it instantly flee with a sad and loud squeal. Ultimately leaving Shuichi and Kokichi free to fall onto the ground, dazed and confused. It makes them both groan and Kokichi whimper as his rounded stomach collides with Shuichi's body.

Kokichi… 

Who still has one of the eggs lodged halfway into his abused ass.

It's just sitting there, and is clearly unable to fully enter his passage to join the rest. The red skin of the boy's used anus desperately winks and moves as though shocked. Like the stretched out opening doesn't know what to do. The red and oddly alluring skin continues to clench around the almost transparent object inside of it. 

Kaito stares down at flushed panting bodies and waits for them to say anything at all. Instead, Shuichi starts kissing Kokichi who mewls in response. That behavior continues as foggy purple and gold eyes stare into one another. 

“Aren't you two even going to say anything?!” the Ultimate Astronaut receives no answer. He quickly realizes that both boys have blank and hazy eyes with pink little hearts inside. “Shuichi…?”

Putting it together, a sneaking suspicion that they genuinely don't notice him is poking up. 

Kokichi eventually moves and yelps when his ass tries to close again, only to simply tighten around the egg lodged halfway in his sphincter. It’s so desperate and wide that Kaito thinks that Kokichi is damn lucky that Iruma didn’t make a real version of that monster. Kokichi's ass would probably stay fucked open for days.

It really shouldn't be something that's arousing to think about. Kaito then catches himself considering using a plug to close Kokichi up. Even if he's starting to accept his crush on the guy, thinking about that is way too much. Having to try and ignore looking at Shuichi’s body post workouts has proven that Kaito has self control. 

Dropping the branch, Kaito acknowledges that he's really bad at self control. But that doesn't mean that he can't help. Nervous eyes dart around the clearing and even the path behind him. There's a whole lot of lube everywhere…

Kaito can just remove the egg or even push it in if he absolutely has to. Right. The astronaut walks up to the two blissed out boys in front of him and wishes he wasn't hard again. His aim can only be to help Kokichi get into a better condition, and then have Iruma log them out. Which means that Kokichi needs to walk or be carried.

He reaches down to Kokichi's shoulder- and just that gentle touch makes the poor brat's body spasm. 

That's when Kaito realizes that, from the familiar moan, his touch made Kokichi cum. He quickly rears back as if burnt, and two pairs of eyes follow him. Comprehending that he's there for the first time while staring. Shuichi seems to be some manner of lucid. He actually acts as though he recognizes Kaito.

"Kuh... Kaito?" Shuichi murmurs softly. He sounds utterly wrecked, and it makes Kaito’s dick twitch in his pants.

Kokichi mutters something illegible and turns back to look at Kaito as well, slime soaked skin sliding together and against Shuichi's own.

His eyes are utterly incapable of focusing on Kaito's face and still have those strange light pink hearts in them. Kaito doesn't really read the weirder doujinshi out there, but he knows what those mean. Jesus, what the fuck is wrong with Iruma that she’d do all this?

But Kokichi agreed! Comes Iruma’s whining voice again.

Shuichi breathes heavily while smiling, and reaches to touch Kokichi's opening. The moment the Ultimate Detective's finger meets that swollen rim- Kokichi starts tremble even more. It seems like his left leg is especially prone to jolting. His full ass just attempts to pull or push.

"Aaah. I figured... Kaito?"

Kaito gulps a realizes that his idea for helping Kokichi get the eggs out is probably about to get official.

"Y-yeah man?!" Kaito nearly shouts. 

"Help Kokichi get it out. Or in. Mmm." Shuichi pries one of Kokichi's ass cheeks back, further showing off the ruined state of the boy’s hole.

Kaito can see every instinctive movement. Kokichi's body is trying to fight off the invasion. Or maybe he's trying to pull it in deeper. The astronaut finds himself kneeling in front of Kokichi's gaping ass before he even knows what he's doing. 

He's just too tempted to take action. To try something, anything, and so Kaito slicks his hand up using a pool of lube that remains on Kokichi's back. The mewl Kokichi makes goes straight to his already erect cock. It's probably from the liquid making him more sensitive. At least, if the tingling from just touching the substance means anything. Kokichi soon makes a bunch of frenzied noises that could possibly be words.

Kaito hears a lot of ‘please’ and ‘fuck’.

"Ooouht tahek it oo- Oooh!" the egg stuffed boy pushes himself up the second that Kaito brushes against his rim. He scrambles to grab Kaito's wrists or get away. Kaito freezes but doesn't see any actual awareness in Kokichi's eyes.

Shuichi quickly tries to get up and comfort Kokichi by gently patting his head, but Kokichi is too out of it to do much more than wiggle and sob. Trying to continue this way is obviously useless and probably counter productive to actually helping. The egg is simply stuck. It's obviously keeping everything else plugged up inside of Kokichi, too. Kaito’s eyes watch a tiny yet endless glob of monster semen run down pale thighs, coalescing after a tiny amount seeps out of Kokichi’s egg stuffed asshole.

Eggs, huh?

Clearing his throat gains at least Shuichi’s attention, and Kaito tries to ignore how uncomfortably tight his pants are, “I need you to make Kokichi squat and keep him upright for me.”

They stare at one another as Shuichi’s normally razor sharp mind processes logistics and probably some complex maths, It takes a minute for Shuichi and Kaito to even start up with moving their smaller companion, what with how Kokichi’s belly makes him so much heavier. But the boy himself struggles to help them manhandle him into proper position. His legs tremble and threaten to give out under all the weight though.

If nothing else, a compliant Ouma Kokichi is nice. Weird but nice.

Kokichi, sweaty and panting, squats awkwardly while Shuichi becomes something to almost entirely lean on. The position is harder for Kaito, but gravity is one of Kaito’s favorite to love-hate forces for good reason.

All things return to the Earth.

“Right, keep him just like that for me- you're doing great, sidekick!” Kaito says with a shaky thumbs-up. 

Kaito then bends down and slowly gets some fingers inside of Kokichi's ass, around the egg as his other hand holds it gently. It’s surprisingly soft and gel-like despite being solid. And fucking slippery because nothing can ever be easy.

Shuichi just kisses Kokichi’s moaning mouth and whispers about how good the other boy is. That's not even all that Kaito hears though. His friend is saying things like, “Doesn't Kaito feel so much better than that monster? Hey, does it feel good? Is Kokichi going to cum again?”

"Yeash..." Kokichi manages to agree.

Kaito's fingers twitch inside of Kokichi and it makes the boy sob more nonsense into the air.

"Shit, sorry sorry-"

"Mooore, more more oh God, please…” is all that he gets, the other Ultimate rutting aimlessly as Shuichi kisses him again. 

Kaito inhales through his nose and shudders at the quiet begging.

After maybe ten more minutes and not much progress, Kaito grimaces and turns to Shuichi, "I need you to get Ouma to push, too."

Shuichi opens his mouth only to get an instant kiss from Kokichi. It makes a jealous heat rise up in Kaito's stomach. The exact kind that is so vague and unclear, that Kaito has no idea which of the two overstimulated boys he’s even envious of.

Except that when they turn Kokichi onto his side, upper body kept up and supported by Shuichi, Kaito gets pulled into a sloppy French kiss as well. Softly swollen lips press into his own, and it comes complete with a tongue twisting against his. Kokichi slowly pulls back with a thick string of spit. It breaks and joins the mess on his chest.

The astronaut is a bit floored all over again.

Now, Kokichi is the one to spread his ass apart. Even if it's true that the egg is already doing that.

So now Kaito is at it again. With a new viewing of Kokichi's huge belly and still hard cock straining against one another. Kokichi can't stay still either, and that all combines into one single moment of mistakes. The combination of vitally important actions and distracting ones sets them all up for failure. 

He fumbles and the egg goes further into the ass pulsing around it. The thing slides right against and crashes into Kokichi's prostate, if his abrupt scream is anything to go by. All of them react by jumping. Which only makes Kaito push it in even more. Barely any of the egg is actually outside of him now. A runny stream of fluid leaks out of Kokichi's cock as he sinks into Shuichi's arms. He doesn't even scream further, Kokichi just goes a bit cross-eyed and collapses entirely. 

The heart in his eyes have turned completely red, and now they're multiplying too. 

“Fuck!” Kaito hisses and before trying to apologize, but he tells himself that this might make it easier. 

Or they should say ‘to hell with it’. They can just get to Iruma. Magenta eyes darkened by lust dart towards fascinated gold. 

"Uh, sidekick?" the astronaut soon murmurs. 

Shuichi looks absolutely wanton right now. Face full of a wide grin and made crimson by his blush. There's not much in the ways of sanity on the detective's face. He's even reaching farther down and rubbing Kokichi's stomach, which is even fuller, and then teases plump balls.

"Hey, Kokichi, d-did that feel good? Is everything better now?" the obscenely smiling boy croons while caressing the boy in his arms.

Kaito then notices that Shuichi is grinding against Kokichi's side. God, they're both so far gone that the Ultimate Astronaut can't ignore it anymore. Watching just leads him to reach that conclusion again. Shuichi and Kokichi are utterly lost to pleasure. 

Kokichi rocks himself into Shuichi's fingers on instinct.

From where Kaito is standing, kneeling in defeat, Kokichi's ass barely looks like anything but an obscene hole made for sex. Those tentacles made by Iruma have totally ruined him. Kaito is honestly afraid of any lasting repercussions on Kokichi's mind. Even if the tiny Ultimate agreed to all of this insanity, isn’t this too far? Shouldn't it be obvious that a human can only take so much?

Kokichi swallows and licks his lips, finally speaking, "Kaito-"

The person in question jolts.

"Ouma, I'm really sorry and I'm serious. I'll try again eventually but I think we might have to just,” Kaito breathes. “Just carry you back."

The Ultimate Supreme Leader merely rubs his own bulging abdomen. Kaito has only seen a bump that big in, actually he thinks his brain is better off not saying anything. Thinking. Yeah, trying to think is a trick right now. All he needs to do is exactly just that, to take action and then responsibility for it later. 

"Fuck me," Kokichi says instead of anything even remotely rational.

Kaito's dick immediately springs back to life in his pants. He can't believe what he's hearing at all. It's like the boy is hearing something through a filter. Yet, neither of the other Ultimates suddenly start speaking sense. 

"C-can I do it too, Kokichi?" Shuichi asks the boy that he's holding tight.

As if imagining it, very heavily, Kokichi spaces out before he shudders and nods.

In less than an instant and yet what feels like forever, the astronaut’s mouth dries out and Kaito stares down at the boys. They've gone nuts from all the fucking, he's sure of that now. Something made some primal switch flip in their brains. Kokichi is an ultra submissive airhead instead of a sly asshole. Shuichi is an over eager pervert that isn't at all like his borderline demure self. Both of them have become desperate nympho sluts-

Kaito slowly unbuttons his pants.

The moment his underwear drops, Kokichi moans at the sight of Kaito's exposed erection while Shuichi licks his lips.


End file.
